The Demon & The Princess
by CandyLover15
Summary: Contracter: One who makes a contract with someone to protect them until their dying breath or their childrens dying breath. Is also granted the wish of being in full power, unless they follow the rules. One rule which is certain: DO NOT EVER FALL IN LOVE WITH YOUR CONTRACTER. Bad Summary, Sorry . KuramaxMirajane, NarutoxCana, Older Brother Naruto Little Sister Lucy, NaLu.


_After a great victory against the Masked Man, who was later recognized as Obito Uchiha, Naruto and Sasuke kept their promise. Even after being welcomed back to Konoha and being treated as one of the heros in Knoha, Sasuke couldn't bear to feel the sadness and depression of is older brothers death. The young Uchiha also couldn't believe to be beaten by his old comrade, Naruto Uzumaki, so he challenged him to __fight to the death._

_Now, just like four years ago, they stood at the top of the heads of Madara Uchiha and the First Hokage head at the Valley of End. After giving simple fighting movements like throwing shurikens and kunais along with explosive tag and a couple of taijutsu moves... They are now standing staring at each other, Naruto being in his Cloaked Chakra Mode and Sasuke unleashing his Perfect Susano'o. They give a long look at each other not saying any words, but giving their __last words to each other as they fight._

_Naruto gives a small smile at his old friend, comrade, and even brother figure as he gets in a fighting position. Sasuke gave his famous smirk he gave when they were genins, he got in his battle positioned as he looked up to the one person who, even though almost died and he rejected, still saw him as a comrade and helped him beat the one causing pain to the world. As both started to make their strongest attack seeing as they were almost out and charged at each other as fast __they could._

_Naruto had jumped off the kyuubi like figure with his attack in hand giving a determined look towards the last Uchiha. Sasuke had disperse his Susano'o as he held the one attack he learned from his trusted teacher and looked towards the blonde. As they gave one last smile both attacks collided making a huge white explosion. The scenario cleared showing a destructive battle field and a huge crater in the middle, many ninjas appeared from all around the field and stopped at the edge of the crater._

_A certain blonde one stopped and looked down scanning the field, she gasped as she jumped down and looked at both blodied and scarred bodies. After examining them and seeing what she could do, she looked up to see four others behind her and shook her head as they bowed. Turning the women with blonde haired looked at all the ninja before speaking._

_"Everyone!" she shouted, "Let us all bow our heads... To honor both the heros of all villages, Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha... After a great battle with each other, none was declared the victor." Their was gasping all around as they all bowed their heads, eight certain teens dressed in ANBU looked away as they cried, the Kazekage also cried silently and bowed his head to his old friend._

_"To the Rokudaime and his trusted comrade the Last Uchiha, may you rest in peace.." The Fifth Hokage said as she stared down tears coming down as she remembered all her memories with both boys. 'Good-bye... Naruto and Sasuke... My two grandson figures...' she thought as the wind blew on both boys faces who held a smile on their face and their fingers interlocked._

* * *

**N****aruto... Do you think that by battling to the death... You have done something ****good for both you and the Uchiha brat... Or are you ****just plain old dumb like back then?...**

'I thought since I had finally been granted the chance to fight with you... And even gotten you to stop being so mad and mean to me... THAT I WOULD BE TREATED MORE NICELY YOU FURBALL!'

**HA! As if... You've only got that chance because I was bored stupid brat!... Anyways what were you thinking by dying like that ****huh?!... After all these years your still just a dumb kit...**

'Urusai! Don't you ever complain about something else other than my life?! Sheesh your still just a pain dattebayo!'

**Hmph!... Good job brat, you've never seize to amaze me... This time I should congratulating you, for accepting me and the other tailed beast.****.. You're a great partner Naruto...**

'Kurama you... Thanks pal!' Naruto said to the giant red fox as they fist pounded and smiled at each other. There was another bright light coming from their touching fist and then disappeared some where else.

* * *

...

...Naruto...

_Who__se... Calling... Me?..._

Naruto!...

_This voice... It sounds __weird... But how do I recognize it?..._

Naruto!

Tanned eyes open to reveal electric blue eyes who blink a bit and then open and scanned the area. The person sat up and look beside him seeing a nine year old girl in a pink dress. They were under a big tree and he had decided to take a nap for a bit, he stretched and turned towards the girl giving a tired look from inside the mask.

"Lucy... Why did you disrupt my sleep? I thought I told you never to interrupt me when I am sleeping," Lucy looked down ashamed making a pouting face. He blonde hair was down and only some was up in a ponytail which was held by a red ribbon.

"Naruto... Mama died a few years ago... And you haven't played with me since, you've been ignoring me... Do you hate me?" she asked as tears began to fall which made the blonde boy give her a hug. They were the same age, but he was a bit taller than her so he put her in his lap and sighed at the blonde girl.

"Why would I hate you? You didn't kill Layla-sama did you?" she shook her head sniffling. Naruto smiled and then put her down jumping to his feet, "Kurama I know your near come out!" Naruto yelled. It was quiet until a red fox jumped down from the tree and onto Lucy nuzzling into her stomach.

"Kura-kun! Is that where you've been hiding?!" Lucy yelled smiling and hugging the small fox. Kurama smiled nuzzling her and then looked at the masked blonde, he noticed him making a hand sign and a clone popping up.

"Here's a list of what I need you to get from the usual spot, if anything goes wrong call me on the communicator..." he whispered to the clone who nodded and disappeared in another puff of smoke.

"Kura-kun lets play! Naruto what should we play today? Tag? Hide-&-Seek?" Lucy asked excited as the blonde turned to face them. Kurama gave a serious look at him before he pulled out a saddle and handed it to her.

"I've got a new game to show you," he grabbed the fox and put him on the ground. Air surrounded him and he turned into the size of an average small horse. Lucy blinked in shock and Naruto smiled as he grabbed the saddle and put it on Kurama before putting her on.

"Lucy-sama don't be afraid I won't hurt you even in this form..." Lucy nodded and held onto him as Naruto pulled out a scroll. "Naruto... What are you planing to do?" Kurama asked unsure where this was going.

"Lucy always wanted to ride a horse... I never had the money to get her that so I changed you instead. For now this will do and I made a small field to go with the joy ride," he said helping Lucy to adjust to it.

"Eh? A horsey ride?" Lucy asked as Naruto led them to a place farther away from the heartfilia mansion and somewhere in the garden. Lucy gasped as she saw a course like the ones she always saw the professionals ride and smiled widely.

"This was supposed to be a birthday present from a year ago from me, your mother and father, and the others... I never finished it though and then your mother died so... It never got finished," Lucy blinked in surprise as she imagined Naruto working hard to set it up with her parents.

"Mama.." she said as tears came to her eyes and held tightly to the rope. Kurama smiled and started to walk around the course trying to get used to it and went to what he guessed was the starting line.

"Princess... Maybe we should give it a try?" Kurama said making Lucy look at him and nod in agreement. For the next three hours they spent playing that until Lucy had to go back for dinner, she even told everyone about it and they all were happy to see their princess smile again.

Knock, Knock

"Come in," came a deep voice from inside the door Naruto stood at. He opened to see none other than the Heartfilia President sitting down doing some paper work.

"You wanted to see me, sir?" Naruto said as he bowed before the man who had taken him in along with his, now, dead wife. The older man nodded motioning for him to sit down, Naruto closed the door and went to a chair sitting down and keeping a close eye to him.

"Yes I did, its not about anything bad or anything of that sort. I just wanted to read you my wives will before I... Released you of your duties.." Naruto raised an eyebrow at the sound of the last part of the sentence.

"Released me? What are you talking about? Layla-sama made a contract with me, the Demon Fox, I shall forever serve her and her family well as long as they live." The man narrowed his eyes at the small boy who stood at the front of his desk saying a small portion of his contract.

"'As I write this I want to tell everyone at the Heartfilia Manor, thank you. Not only did you all serve me well, but I know you served my family well as well. I only hope for the best to everyone who will stay here and serve my husband and children.'" Naruto raised both eyebrows and furrowed his eyes.

"What are you reading?" he said in a threatning tone hearing the words from the man as he looked down to a paper.

"I will read the last part then of the will 'Lastly, I would like to thank my two trusted servants and companions, Naruto Uzumaki and his partner Kurama, I hope you both live well even with me gone. Even though I had signed the contract with you, I will release you of your duties to the Heartfilia-'"

"What is this?! What are you reading?!" Naruto yelled and gasped starting to feel weak and knelt as Lucys Father rose holding the paper in his hands.

"'Naruto you have been a great companion to me ever since we were kids and after getting married you seemed to have get cold and distant. Even though back then you were like that also, I feel that since I found love you have been wanting to relieve some painful desire or memory of some sort..'"

"Stop it! You don't know what your doing!" Naruto yelled and looked down at his feet to see it starting to turn red and fade away.

"'Kurama is and will always be the friendliest creature I've met, he's the only one who I've seen that can win an argument with you. You two act like children and bicker like them he he, but you are two of the best fighting partners I have ever seen..."

"STOP IT! PLEASE DON'T DO THIS WHY NOW?!" He yelled louder as half his body had already disappeared. His eyes turned red and he glared at the man as he charged forward towards him.

"'You two understand each other... And understand me... Which is why I have no other choice, but to say this to you through a letter...'" Naruto had made his famous attack the rasengan come onto his hand.

As that went on Kurama was with Lucy and other servants who gave her her meal. He sensed something wrong and stood, he looked back seeing his tails disappearing and his eyes widen. He look towards the door and the the ceiling, 'Layla... What did you do?!' he thought and looked at the smiling girl eating.

"Kurama!" he herd and looked at the door, as he was about to run he had somehow tripped and fell to the floor hitting the door hard. He herd gasps and looked to see his lower body gone and raised his eyes looking at the shocked Lucy.

"Get her outta here! Don't let her see!" he shouted and growled as one of the maids took Lucy who was crying out the red fox name. He growled as he was surrounded by others who were worried and gave a sad smile, "It seems... We're going back... Layla had somehow... Broken the contract..."

Back with Naruto he had jumped up from the desk heading towards the old blonde haired man who glared, "'I'm sorry, but I relieve you from our contract and send you back to the your world for a new master. Good-bye... Naruto Uzumaki,'" he finished as Naruto thrusted his hand forward about to hit the man.

"Rasengan!" he yelled, but disappeared as he was inches away from his face. The man sighed and put the paper down and turned to look out the window to see the wind blowing. His eyes landed on the cemetary where his wife was buried and sniffled wiping away a single tear and looking at the sky.

_Also, good-bye... My first love..._

* * *

"Didn't I tell you to learn the relationship of your spirits? This is why you fail to defeat me!" Angel screamed at the frighten blonde hair teen in front of her. Lucy panicked not having much to say and backed away frighten at what might happened next.

"N-No way..." she thought as she looked at the white haired women in front of her. Angel smirked and then looked at her raining keys and frowned at a certain red key, she put it up and then twirled it.

"This one was always a stubborn one never came out when I ones him, but when he did he was always such a pain. He was handsome and his partner was cute I just wondered why he helped me and left without a word though?" she said and looked at the blonde with a smirk.

"What is that?! A red key with such orange designs on it?! I've never seen that!" Lucy said getting more worried as Angel smirked widen. Angel was about to open it, but gasped as she couldn't move your hand and growled.

"At a time like this you decide to be stubborn?! Well no matter I don't care your coming out now!" she said and smirked as she made a sort of zig zag movement. "Open, Gate of the Demon Fox, Naruto and Kurama!" their was a puff of smoke and growling.

"Your beginning to be such a pain, Angel... Can't you ever do things on your own?" a deep voice said as glowing red eyes shown from the smile. Lucy gasped backing away hearing angel chuckle, somehow Lucy didn't feel so scared for some reason but kept alert.

"Kyuubi... Where is Naruto? He should be hear to witness yet another win," she said with a pout. Growling was herd and as the smoked cleared it showed a horse size fox with nine tails.

"He is... He sent me thought he hates doing your dirty work 'I have better things to do then be molested and fangirled by her' were his words," Angel scoffed and crossed her arms. Lucy blinked at the fox who held a glare and was sitting down beside Angel 'That fox... Why do I feel like I know him?'

"You two are such a pain you know! Especially Naruto... If he keeps ignoring me and not helping me he'll die and never come back!" she yelled as the fox turned growling at her, which she returned with a glare.

"Your a witch you know that... Leave the kit be, as long as I'm here he'll be fine. Why did you even call us Angel?! We had better things to do, don't waste my time like last time!" he yelled making the white haired women look away mad.

"Go beat up that girl over there!" she said pointing to Lucy who was being supported up by a rock. Kyuubi blinked and growled again, "I need her to suffer in pain, but don't kill her okay?"

"Again with this you witch?! This is why we didn't help you last time! I should kill you right here and now-!"

"Stop it," a deep, smooth voice said as they appeared in between Angel and the fox. Angel got hearts in her eyes looking at the blonde haired figure in between them, "I don't want to help her either, but following her is better than dying Kurama."

"Naruto?! Why you little-"

"Naruto-kun!~ You came to my rescue as always!~" Angel cooed as she hugged him from behind rubbing herself on him. Naruto ignored her and turn towards his opponent his eyes widen and then they furrowed, "So Naruto since you came could you hurt her? She's being such a pest~"

"Angel, shut the hell up! Your being a pest right now," Kurama said snarling at her, which only made her angry and cling to Naruto more.

"Its okay... Kurama stand in between me and Angel, don't let her get in the fight... She'll just get in my way," Angel fawned over him as she was pushed back by one of Kuramas tails.

"Kit, I hope you know what your doing?" Kurama said looking at the blonde haired girl and then getting a vision of a five year old blonde girl.

"When do I not?" he said pulling out a sword from his back and getting in a fighting stance. Lucy eyes widened in fear and was to scared to listen to Hibikis screams of getting away from their.

"Don't take to long my honey!~" Angel said as she waved around a white napkin and made a sort of dance. Kurama was annoys and sat beside her as he watched his master look at the frighten girl.

"I am sorry miss, but your going to either get severely injured or die here," he said and as he stepped he disappeared and Lucy came out of her shock as she looked around. She didn't want to die she had so many things to do and... A picture of a small boy with a mask popped up on her mind.

"No I can't die..." she muttered as Naruto popped back up behind her with sword up above her head. He was going to bring it down and looked at her determined look and smirked.

"Left," he muttered for her to whisper, she turned seeing him and went left as she told as he struck down making a small hole on the ground. He turned and brought his sword up in a side way slashing motion, "duck." She bent down and her eyes widen a bit as the sword past above her.

"W-why?" she asked only so he could hear her. He smiled under his mask as he kept attacking and telling her how to attack. The sword pas by her left cheek and she had gotten a scratch on it.

"I herd the battle inside the key, remember Angel talking about us and our bonds and personal life?" he asked and she nodded at the question. He smirked and grabbed the mask taking it off and throwing it somewhere else, "I'm sorry Princess, but its been awhile since I could protect you like this..."

"Eh? Wait a minute?!" she said and met face to face with a tanned face, electric blue eyes, three whisker marks on his cheek, and visible blonde hair. "Y-You're... Naruto Uzamaki! Then that makes..." she said and looked at Kurama with a smirk and nodded.

"Naruto! Why aren't you killing her?!" Angel yelled ignoring the fact that they were talking. Naruto pulled back his sword and sheathed it walking back to her, "Wh-What are you doing?!" Angel yelled furious.

"Angel, I'm not a lap dog so stop treating me like one and make me go your dirty work," Naruto looked straight at her pissed off. Angel was shocked and pissed grabbing the key, "Are you sending me back?"

"Yes! You and that stupid fox!" she yelled at him not looking at him anymore.

"Don't waste your energy... We were just going back," he glowed red and disappeared in a red light. Kurama chuckled at Angels expression before he also glowed, but looked at Lucy first.

"It was good to see you again Princess, I hope we meet each other again though." With that he disappeared and left Angel there mad and a shocked happy Lucy.

"I won't lose..." Angel muttered and looked toward Lucy, "I don't care if you know them I will never give them up!" she yelled and was about to attack, until Hibiki was behind Lucy giving her some sort of power.

* * *

"Well its good to be back!" Natsu yelled after their long mission that they finished a couple days ago. They had to stay home to heal their injuries and then it was back to the guild with them and their new member, Wendy and Carla.

"Yea its good to meet everyone, too!" Wendy said as she was meeting everyone for the first time. They all joked around and then somehow got into a fight... Again... Making some sigh, but happy that its back to how it was.

The only quiet one was Lucy at the bar drinking and looking down a bit sad for some odd reason. Mirajane went and patted her shoulders, "Who was he Lucy?" she asked making Lucy look up in surprise.

"Eh? How did you know?"

"Before Hibiki left, he told me everything that happened and so did Natsu... A mysterious blonde male was fighting you and even disobeyed his orders from his master. Question is, why did he do that?" Lucy looked down and smiled.

"You could say he's like a sort of long lost brother... I haven't seen him since I was six, the last time I saw him we played on his partners back and when I went to eat he just... Vanished." She said looking up at Mira and making some weird hand movements.

"He didn't vanish!" Lucy and Mira jerked their heads to the small fox with nine tails drinking Lucy drink. "That some good juice... Can I have some too?!" he said with a smile making Lucys and Mirad eyes widen in shock.

"Um... How long have you been there?" Mira asked a bit freaked out.

"Two hours I just decided to keep myself hidden because I was looking for Lucy. When she sat down I stayed hidden for the fun of it... This is so good!"

"Oi stop that!" Lucy yelled moving the cup away making the small fox fall. "Also, what do you mean he didn't disappear?! Isn't he a celestial spirit? He could get in trouble for disobeying his master."

"You were always an air head, baka Lucy," the fox said making Mira laugh and Lucy mad.

"Hey, what's your name anyways?" Mira asked as the fox looked at her and smiled. He glowed and then turned into a chibi male with red long hair that was in a braid in the back, red slit eyes, whisker marks on his cheeks, pale skin, and the same sort of outfit like Naruto (ANBU Gear).

"People know me as the Demon Fox, but I'm Kyuubi or Kurama nice to meet you Mirajane." Mirajane smiled and shook his hand as Lucy stared in shock, "Back to what I was saying, we're not celestial spirits."

"But, Angel had a key that looked like a celestial spirit key?! How is that possible if your not a spirit?!" Lucy asked shocked.

"Out of everyone you should know this best Lucy," he said and jumped down frowning. "We are contractors brought into this world to live and protect someone swearing that we would not fail. One wrong move and we could be sent back to where we came from and I really don't wanna go back, Naruto though... He's so depressed he probably doesn't even care..."

"Depressed? Was his life miserable or something?" Mira asked grabbing a chair for both her and Kurama. He nodded and looked down pulling out a necklace they had gotten from a female figure and rubbed his head.

"Our memories were wiped out so we can't remember much, but Naruto always get flashbacks here and there. Death is all he sees... So where ever we come from their must've been a lot of fighting and precious people dying."

"Oh..." Lucy and Mira said looking down sad, but Kurama didn't changed his serious expression. "But why were you two in a celestial key anyways? And why are you here?" Lucy asked curious.

"Well when we were relieved of our duties to the Heartfilia family we were found by a card mage and made the pact with her, instead of the key she summoned us by a card. She got defeated by a celestial mage though and the card changed back into a key."

"So you summoning spell turns into a object the mage uses huh?" Mira asked and he nodded in response.

"Also after that last battle with Angel she was furious with Naruto they ended up arguing with each other. Already having lost her keys she didn't want to lose Naruto... But she said the magic words which, of course, relieved us of our duties with her," Kurama smiled at that, but then frowned.

"Something bad happened though right?" Mira asked as Kurama nodded in response. "What's wrong Kyu-kun? What happened to Naruto?" she asked concerned for him and the mysterious boy Naruto.

"That's the thing... We were separated and instead of being in my usual big form I was in this tiny one... But I fear Naruto is in danger since he is also not in full power," he said and looked at the two mages. He got on his knees and bowed, "I-I know I-I'm not used t-to this k-kind of thing... But the kit is in trouble and I need your help so, Please!"

"Kura-chan?.." Lucy said looking at the kneeling fox who everyone feared and hated. Mira smiled and patted Lucys shoulder nodding at her and then picked up the chibi male.

"Kyu-kun Lucy will help with that request so don't worry!" she said smiling brightly at him. He blushed and smiled showing his foxy smile and nodded as he was placed down.

"Mira... I don't think I could do this... What if I'm not strong enough to help him?" she asked the white haired women and looked down to her hands.

"Don't say that Lucy! You helped Loke and look at him know, he's your celestial spirit and safe at that." Mira said putting her hand on Lucys, Kurama nodded and got in front of her red eyes letting honey brown ones.

"Lucy... Your the only one who could help! Naruto considered you as a little sister an took care of you after Laylas death!" Lucys eyes widened as he remembered him being with her during that period and sighed remembering he had also disappeared.

"But you two also disappeared... Did I do something wrong or do you hate me?! Is that why you left me there?!" she yelled at the fox who had a stern look and shook his head.

"Its not like we wanted to you know!" he yelled back surprising her, he jumped on her lap and stared straight into her eyes mothers last dying wish was to relieve us of our duties! She made us go away and leave everyone... Its not... Like... We... Wanted.. To leave.." he said as he fell backwards with a shock Lucy who had tears.

Mira grabbed the chibi who was panting hard and put a hand to his forehead and her eyes widen, "He has a fever... Lucy help me get hi to the medical station!" Mirajane said snapping her out of her trance and nodded.

They both ran behind the bar to the medical room as, "Lucy... I'm sorry.." he muttered as they took him to the medical room. He panted slightly as they tried to get the fever down, "Naruto... I'm sorry... Where are you?" he said as a tear fell out.

* * *

A cloaked figure opened his glowing blue eyes and looked up at the sky sniffing it, "Kurama..." he said and jumped off the tree as he began to walk and stopped. "Oi! Where are you going?!" a voice yelled as he turned towards another cloaked figure.

"Why should I tell you old man, your not my owner so I have no reason in telling you.." the chibi cloaked figure said turning away from the taller one. The taller one laughed and picked him up putting him on his shoulder and looked out from the hill.

"You know kid, your staring to be a pain in my ass," the figure responded as he looked out at the field of grass.

"Shut up old man, I can do whatever I want! When I get to full power I'll kick your ass dattebayo!" the chibi one yelled making the other laugh out loud more.

"We'll see about that kid, come on let me show you my home... You remember the one I was telling you about the other day?" the figure said as he began to walk and made the chibi one nod.

"Fairy Tail... Was it? Well I hope they have good food because your stinks old man!" he said sticking his tongue out and chuckling.

"Oi! Look whose talking at least I know how to cook real food not just ramen you Ramen Addict!" the taller one yelled making the other stick their tongue out more.

"I'm not a ramen addict! You pervert old man!" the smaller one yelled making the other one get an anime tic mark. They argued and argued until they got to the next town and were stopped by women who were beating the taller guy for hitting the smaller one in the head.

_And so..._

_That's where are story begins... _

_About a contracted who dedicates himself for his mistress... _

_A mistress who dedicates herself to cherish her contracted... _

_As they make a bond with one another..._

_Or will things turn out for the worse... _

_Only fate will decide their destiny... _

_For both the demon and the princess..._


End file.
